The Devil's in the Detail
by CaptainSh
Summary: J/C. As the first anniversary of Voyager's return looms, Kathryn braces herself for seeing Chakotay again.


**The Devil's in the Detail**

 _A/N: Just a simple something I've had knocking about my mind for a while now. I hope it injects a little lightness and fluff into your day as writing did into mine. As ever, any thoughts/comments gratefully received._

 _Disclaimer: Characters etc are not mine._

* * *

With a silk scarf covering her head and large, oversized, sunglasses, she looked like a movie star from the seventies, but was otherwise unrecognisable. She passed a gaggle of paparazzi. A couple of photographers regarded her with interest, but none raised their cameras to snap a photograph.

Kathryn Janeway let out a sigh of relief, as she hurried out of Starfleet HQ and towards the transport station. It was irrational, she knew, but she wanted to get there early, before the others; to have a moment alone with him.

It was a year to the day since Voyager's senior staff had gathered in the ship's ready room and agreed, unanimously, to take on the Borg queen, risking everything in a desperate bid to get back to the Alpha Quadrant sixteen years earlier than they otherwise would have. The official anniversary of their return would be celebrated with all the pomp and circumstance that befitted the occasion late next week, but the senior staff had agreed to mark this occasion privately and in their own way. It had been months since the eight of them had been together and she was looking forward to seeing them again - and, as much as she hated to admit it, one of them in particular.

To say her relationship with Chakotay had been strained since Voyager had swooped over the Golden Gate Bridge to land in the Presido would be an understatement. She couldn't help it, she had felt betrayed when she had heard of his fledgling romance with Seven of Nine. But the truth was she was more annoyed with herself for feeling that way. She had tried to hide it, but jealousy had coloured her interactions with Chakotay since. She was curt, brisk, abrupt. He was distant, unmoving, stoic.

Chakotay's relationship with Seven hadn't lasted - not many of the relationships founded on Voyager had, and not just the romantic ones. Kathryn knew that once bosom buddies Harry and Tom, now hardly spoke. The former was a busy Lieutenant assigned to a small research vessel stationed in the Beta Quadrant and the latter was preoccupied with his baby daughter and developing the Delta Flyer Mark II (thankfully, the Paris-Torres relationship was one that _had_ survived). It was tough, Kathryn surmised, adjusting to life back on Earth after seven years in confined quarters and near-constant peril. She knew that she would have struggled much more than she had if not for her mother, pesky sister Phoebe, and Phoebe's twin sons. In the weeks following her return from deep space, her family had made it their mission to "normalise" (as Phoebe put it) Kathryn. Whilst she was undoubtedly grateful for them, in her minds eye, Kathryn had always pictured "normalising" with someone else.

In any case, she had re-acclimatised to life planet-side and was now settled in her San Francisco apartment. A promotion to Rear Admiral had followed the debriefings and she now headed a small diplomatic corp responsible for recruiting new territories to the United Federation of Planets. She had been promised varied and challenging work, but all the Brass ever seemed to do was trot her out in front of the press or parade her before the various governments and dignitaries that they were trying to impress. After seven years of calling the shots, Kathryn felt stifled and oppressed.

She compensated by maintaining frequent contact with her former crewmen, doing whatever she could to make their return smoother and lives easier. There wasn't a string that she wasn't willing pull for one of her flock. She supposed that she would never shake the feeling that she was responsible for them all. In turn, the crew rallied around her. They had always known her to be a fearless, formidable and intelligent woman, but now they also saw her as compassionate, witty and good-humoured. Ensigns who initially showed up to ply her for favours, now dropped by just to say hello. Not a week went by when she didn't meet with a "Voyager" for lunch, coffee or just a chat and she wouldn't have had it any other way. She was especially close to Tom and B'Elanna Paris-Torres and, schedule permitting, often babysat little Miral. It was through the Parises that she kept up to date with the latest developments in Chakotay's life. And though she often feigned disinterest when the subject turned to her former first officer, the couple were astute enough to keep providing her with intel.

Not long after his break-up with Seven, Chakotay had moved to Dorvan V, to help rebuild the planet following the war with the Cardassians. She understood that his was a quiet and peaceful life, which afforded him the chance to be close to what little family he had left. Then came the surprise announcement that Chakotay had moved back to Earth. This she'd heard from the horse's mouth itself. Tom had started a senior officers chatroom to help plan the upcoming reunion and Chakotay had offered to host in the "small place" he'd just bought in California. Kathryn's hackles had risen at this. After such a long separation, seeing him again on his turf would put her at a serious disadvantage. That was why she was keen to arrive early - to get the lay of the land and assert herself before the others arrived. That's the _only_ reason, she told herself over and over again, careful not to get her hopes up, as she materialised in a small Santa Fe suburb and made the short journey to Chakotay's home on foot.

At first, she thought that she had taken a wrong turn, but double-checking confirmed that she had the correct address. The mansion before her stood proudly on at least two acres of land. Kathryn hit a buzzer by the large, cast iron, front gates and an automated voice asked for identification. She removed her scarf, lowered her sunglasses and allowed her face to be scanned. She heard the soft fizzle of a force field deactivating before the gates swung open. Already feeling off-kilter, Kathryn entered hesitantly. This wasn't at all what she had expected. The grounds were far too lavish for a man that she knew to be unerringly simple. A small hover-buggy was waiting to take her up to the main house. On the way, she noted that the property had stables and several sheds, one of which had been converted into a small shuttle hangar.

Chakotay greeted her warmly at the front door. He was dressed in a loosely fitted white shirt and khaki trousers and though he looked like her Chakotay of old, something in his demeanour had changed - she just couldn't quite put her finger on what.

Putting her thoughts aside and keen to establish control, Kathryn feigned nonchalance. "Chakotay," she said, heartily, as she allowed herself to be pulled into a firm embrace, "What a place you've got here!"

"It's great, isn't it? I'll give you the tour later," he said, ushering her through a stone foyer with monolithic pillars and lavish furnishings to the kitchen at the back of the house, where he had clearly been hard at work. He pottered about for a moment, twisting dials at a large old-fashioned aga and clanking pots and pans, whilst she stood watching, feeling both awkward and mesmerised.

Finally, she said, "Can I help with anything? I know I'm a little early..."

He looked up at her smiling and she thought he was about to bring up that age-old joke about her cooking, but then he schooled his expression and said, "I'm so sorry, where are my manners? Sit, sit. I just moved in a couple of days ago and I haven't done this," he gestured at the messy kitchen and then at her, "in such a long time, that I think I've forgotten how." He pulled a bar stool out from under one of the kitchen counters and indicated that Kathryn should take a seat.

"Coffee?"

"Black," she replied, instinctively.

He paused on his way to the large contraption that she recognised as the latest state of the art coffee machine and regarded her stoically. "I hadn't forgotten."

"Are you alone here?" She asked casually, studying him as he pulled various leavers on the contraption. The Dorvan air must have suited him, she mused, for despite the salt in his pepper black hair, he seemed younger somehow - more at peace, carefree and definitely leaner than she remembered.

Setting a steaming cup of coffee down in front of her, he replied simply, "Yes."

There was a short pause whilst she waited for him to elaborate - to explain this unorthodox purchase. Instead, he nodded in the direction of the pull-out holoscreen under a kitchen cabinet and said coolly, "I'd ask how you are, but I feel I already know."

She looked at him sharply, puzzled by the hostility in his voice, and then turned to the screen, where the newsreel was playing snippets of a speech that she had given to new Starfleet Academy cadets earlier that morning. "What do you mean?"

Chakotay opened his mouth to speak, but then seemed to think better of it. Choosing his words carefully, he started again, "Your life just seems very... well-documented." Then, changing the subject, he said brightly, "Come, tell me all that's happened since we last spoke. How's your mother? Phoebe?"

But it was too late. Kathryn's hackles had risen. There was something in his tone that did not sit well with her at all. "Well-documented? You clearly have _something_ on your mind, Chakotay. Spit it out." The reunion definitely wasn't going as planned. She thought that they would be kissing by now, but she wasn't sure that she even wanted to kiss him anymore.

It was all the invitation Chakotay needed. "What's happened to you, Kathryn? Is this what you really want?" He asked, gesturing around. "You live in a penthouse and go from dinner with the Vulcan Ambassador, to opera with the President to giving speeches to anyone and everyone who's willing listen. Are you really that desperate to be loved?"

"I didn't come here for this." Kathryn stood abruptly, her stool scrapping loudly against the recently polished marble floor. She took two steps towards the door before thinking better of it. Squaring her shoulders, she whipped around to face him. "Actually - who are _you_ to talk? What's with Buckingham Palace? Is this a mid-life crisis? Because quite frankly, you're a bit past it. Or are you compensating because a blonde Borg decided to dump you for a younger model? At least _I_ am just doing my job."

"Anyone can cut a ribbon. You're wasted as a cover girl, Kathryn. You should be out there fostering peace, enriching lives, advancing ideas. We waited for you on Dorvan."

"Waited for me, or my envoy?"

"The people of Dorvan waited... are waiting, for your envoy. They've come so far since the Cardassians ravaged their planet, but they could go so much further with the help of the Federation."

Kathryn nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact, trying to hide her disappointment. "You're right," she said, with a sigh. "Tell them, I'll be there."

" _I_ , of course, was waiting for _you_."

She looked at him sharply. The silence dragged on as they regarded each other intently. She had rehearsed this conversation in her head a million times. She knew she was supposed to be witty and charming, but now she couldn't remember any of the lines she had rehearsed. "But what about Sev..." She stopped herself; she had no right to ask. She liked her lips and tried again. "I didn't think..."

A loud ringing sounded throughout the house, cutting her off and announcing the arrival of another guest.

The look he gave her as he hurried out of the kitchen signalled that the conversation wasn't over.

"Tuvok, welcome, come on in." Chakotay's voice echoed down the long, empty, foyer.

Kathryn dropped her chin to her chest and let out a despondent chuckle. Some things never changed.

* * *

From where she was crouched rummaging through Chakotay's kitchen cabinets, Kathryn could hear laughter and the soft chinking of cutlery coming from out on the patio. It warmed her heart to be back with her Voyagers, and as much as it pained her to admit it, this was the most "at home" she had felt in the past year. She closed her eyes and wished that she could bottle the feeling forever.

"Any luck?" Chakotay appeared behind her, giving her a start.

"Are you sure it's in one of the bottom cabinets?" She asked quickly and made a show of riffling through the clutter on the shelves.

"Ah, yeah, well... I just checked the inventory that came with the house and it's definitely in here somewhere." Chakotay gestured to indicate the entire room.

"Chakotay, this kitchen is humongous! We'll probably be able to drink the ice-cream before we find the scoop. Can't we just replicate a new one?"

"Um... The house doesn't have any."

"Doesn't have any what?"

"Replicators."

At this, Kathryn's eyes widened in alarm. "Chakotay, this house has its own shuttle hangar and holodeck and is about as sophisticated as a starship and you're telling me it doesn't have a single replicator?!"

"Well, the family who lived here previously didn't quite buy into modern life," he explained. "I've been working on the house, but I didn't think of replicators, though I really should have known you wouldn't want to..." He stopped abruptly and they regarded each other awkwardly for a long moment.

"Listen, Kathryn I was..."

"You could have call..."

The both began at the same time. She paused, but he persevered.

"I was out of line earlier. I had no right to question or judge how you choose to live your life. I think that... outburst... had more to do with me than it had to do with you. It's been more difficult than I thought to see you move on so seamlessly after Voyager, whilst I've been struggling to feel at home - to fill a void in my life. On Voyager, it seemed like Seven would be enough, but then we were home, and she wanted to explore her humanity and I had hoped that you..." He trailed off, shaking his head despairingly, "Even my work on Dorvan - something I'd have given my life for when I was in the Maquis - wasn't enough. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you and for that, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Chakotay." Kathryn rubbed at her temples before continuing, picking her words carefully. "You don't have to be sorry. You're _not_ alone. I've struggled - I am struggling - everyone at that table outside is struggling. As much as I hate to admit it, your words struck a chord with me. It's true, I'm not happy. This isn't what I thought I'd be doing when I got home and it certainly isn't what I want to be doing with the rest of my life."

Chakotay looked startled, but then a small smirk started to form at the corner of his mouth. "So I was right?"

"Oh, shut up," she said, pulling a nearby tea towel off its rack and flinging it at his face. Then, more seriously, she admitted, "You always did know me better than I know myself."

Dodging the tea towel, he crouched down next to her. "So I'm right when I think I know what you want me to do next."

She inched closer to him. "Why don't you go ahead and find out?"

"Have you found the ice cream scoop yet or is there truth to the old rumours about you two?" Tom Paris yelled from the patio, forcing the couple to jump apart.

"Not yet," Chakotay shouted back and it was Kathryn's turn to smirk. He turned back to her and drew closer.

"Hold on," she said suddenly, placing a hand on his chest to keep him at bay. Was she right to rush into this? She hadn't seen him in months and she certainly couldn't claim to know him as intimately as she once had. Still, isn't this what she'd hoped for when she'd come here today? So why was panic now bubbling away in her chest?

She took a deep breath. "We'll take it slow?"

"We'll take it slow," he affirmed.

"We don't have to tell anyone?"

"Not yet."

"Nothing serious for now?"

"I'd say it's been pretty serious for a long time."

"We still have a lot to talk about - a lot to work through, Chakotay."

"Okay."

"Well then, fine." She pulled him closer and their lips met softly, tenderly. There were no sparks, nor was there any fanfare; but there _was_ a swelling of emotion; a sense of lightness and of completion.

When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers. "It will work," he promised, rubbing gentle circles on her back. "I love you. I always have."

"Hold on," she said again, pulling away from him.

"What now?!" He asked exasperatedly.

"I think I see the..." She reached in to the open cabinet in front of them. "Ahah!" She held up the ice-cream scoop triumphantly.

Mission accomplished, they stood together and came face-to-face with the coffee machine. Kathryn regarded it curiously, before turning to Chakotay, "Nice touch with the coffee machine, but I can't believe you expected me to move into a house without a replicator." She winked at him before she moved to join the others out on the patio.

Chakotay chuckled. He knew this was the closest he would get to an admission of love for now, but he was an incredibly patient man.


End file.
